


A Bad Patch

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, daddy!Robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: After an argument, Aaron goes out and he makes a mistake that almost costs him everything.





	A Bad Patch

"Come on. Come on just answer your phone...Aaron wherever you are just answer your phone okay? Let's just talk this out and sort it. I hate fighting with you. Look, Ollie is asleep so just...please call me? I love you. Bye."  
He hung up the phone and sat heavily on the sofa. The fight had been brewing for days, everything seemed to just club together and they were snapping at each other over every little thing until that evening when they were screaming at one another. Aaron had pushed him out of the way and stormed to the door; shouting at Robert to stay the hell away from him. He'd headed out and Robert had thrown the glass at the wall with a shout. Four hours later and Aaron still hadn't picked up his phone; Robert was trying to keep calm and not jump to conclusions, and it was driving him mad.  
"Daddy?"  
His head snapped up and he sat forward at the sight of Oliver in the doorway,  
"Hey buddy. What are you doing up?"  
Oliver rubbed his eyes as he walked over and climbed onto Robert's lap,  
"Where's Daddy?"  
Robert wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head,  
"He just had to nip out for a bit that's all."  
Oliver looked at him,  
"Have you finished shouting?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah buddy. I'm sorry you heard that."  
Oliver sat up,  
"It's okay Daddy."  
He hugged him,  
"I love you."  
Robert had to bite his lip hard to keep from crying,  
"I love you too buddy."  
He swallowed and held him as he stood up,  
"Come on. Back to bed. School tomorrow."  
Oliver wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and put his head on his shoulder as he carried him up to bed. Robert tucked him in, stroking his hair softly until he was fast asleep. He smiled down at the boy and kissed his head gently before heading back downstairs to wait for Aaron.

Aaron downed his drink and winced slightly at the burn. He gripped the glass tightly as he slammed it down and signalled for another one. Reaching for his wallet and slamming a ten pound note on the bar,  
"Rough night?"  
He looked over at the voice and gave the man a once over,  
"Something like that."  
The man signalled for his own drink and sat down beside Aaron,  
"Mark."  
Aaron looked at him again and held his hand out to shake,  
"Aaron."  
Mark smiled,  
"So...Aaron....you alone here tonight?"  
Aaron took another sip of his drink,  
"Yup."  
Mark moved closer,  
"Cute guy like you?"  
Aaron's phone vibrated in his pocket and he grabbed it, seeing Robert's name flashing on the screen made the anger bubble in his chest again and he switched the phone off; shoving it in his pocket and downing his drink,  
"Yup. You got someone?"  
Mark shook his head,  
"No I'm here all alone."  
Aaron looked at him, he couldn't be more different that Robert; dark skin, jet black hair and tattoos. Green eyes watched him and before he could register fully through his drunken haze he found himself leading him from the bar and into the alleyway where he pressed him against the wall and kissed him.  
"Jeez you're eager. How about we go back to yours."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Here's good."  
He pressed Mark against the stone and cupped his head as he kissed him again; the liquor making him dizzy until he had to pull away and gulp down air. He looked at the man and swallowed,  
"Aaron?"  
He shook his head and pulled him in to kiss him again, his other hand pushing between them to cup him through his jeans as Mark's hands pushed up under his shirt. Images of Robert burned behind his eyes and he pulled back again,  
"Hey? You okay?"  
Aaron wiped his mouth,  
"I can't do this."  
Mark reached for him and Aaron pushed him back,  
"I said no."  
Mark looked him up and down and scoffed,  
"Fucking tease."  
He stalked off and Aaron wiped his mouth again. He took a few deep breaths; the anger in his chest now replaced by burning guilt. His eyes blurred and he wrapped his arms around himself as he turned and headed down the road.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, trying to keep quiet. He walked into the living room to find Robert asleep on the chair. He walked over and touched his arm gently; Robert stirred and blinked his eyes open,  
"Aaron?"  
Robert scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around him,  
"Where've you been? I was worried sick."  
Aaron squeezed his eyes shut; guilt stabbing at him.  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert pulled back and cupped his face,  
"No. No no I am. I'm sorry, that fight was stupid and I shouldn't have...Aaron?"  
He stopped at the sight of Aaron's tear filled eyes,  
"Hey? What is it? Are you okay?"  
Aaron gripped Robert tightly,  
"I'm so sorry."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why?"  
His smile faded as he looked into Aaron's eyes,  
"Aaron...what is it?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I swear it meant nothing."  
Robert dropped his hands,  
"What meant nothing?"  
Aaron wiped the tears from his cheeks,  
"I was so angry and I was drunk and-and...."  
"And what? Aaron!"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"He meant nothing. I'm so sorry I just..."  
Robert couldn't hear anymore; he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach,  
"You slept with someone else?"  
Aaron reached for him,  
"No no I didn't. I didn't I swear. I just...kissed him."  
Robert felt sick,  
"You cheated on me?"  
Aaron reached for him again,  
"It's not cheating, I made a mistake."  
Robert pushed him back,  
"It's not cheating? Are you kidding me? You went out and you hooked up with someone else! How is that not cheating?"  
Aaron couldn't speak, tears fell from his eyes and he shook his head,  
"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."  
Robert rubbed his face, his own vision blurring,  
"When?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What do you-?"  
"What time Aaron? When did you fool around with someone else? See I'm just trying to figure out if it was straight away when you went out or if it during the time I was here trying to reassure out son that everything was alright. That the shouting had stopped!"  
Aaron felt like he couldn't breathe,  
"Robert please, please I'm so sorry."  
Robert stepped back,  
"Get out."  
Aaron started,  
"What?"  
Robert stepped closer,  
"You deaf? I said GET OUT!"  
Aaron wiped his eyes and left; Robert took a few deep breaths then gave in, falling against the chair as he sobbed.

"Are you sure?"  
Robert nodded and sniffed,  
"Told me himself."  
Victoria took his hands,  
"Rob...I can't believe it."  
Robert looked at her,  
"Think I'm lying?"  
She gripped his hands tightly,  
"Of course I don't."  
He pulled his hands free and pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"How did this happen Vic? How did we get to this?"  
She got up and moved around the table to sit beside him;  
"Come here."  
She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back slowly,  
"How could he do this? Just throw away everything we have?"  
Victoria stilled her hand,  
"Has he?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"You what?"  
Victoria wiped his tears away from his cheeks,  
"Thrown it away? Is there no chance you can get past this?"  
He frowned,  
"What? Just forgive him? This wasn't some accidental thing I can just forget. He didn't just scratch the car or break something, he cheated on me."  
Victoria took his hands,  
"I know. I know I just...Adam saw him this morning he's...he's broken."  
Robert scoffed,  
"He's broken? Oh well that's okay then. He's upset so it's all fine. I'll just forget that while our child slept he was out hooking up with some stranger. All sorted."  
He pushed himself up and stormed from the kitchen,  
"Robert I didn't mean-"  
"It's fine Vic. Just..."  
He sighed and rubbed his face,  
"Look I gotta go. Ollie's gonna need picking up soon."  
Vic swallowed and nodded,  
"How is he?"  
Robert pulled his jacket on,  
"Confused. Wondering why Aaron wasn't here this morning."  
He paused and rubbed his face again,  
"I gotta go."  
He walked past her and she grabbed his hand,  
"Robert...are you gonna talk to him?"  
He looked at her and shrugged,  
"I can't, not yet."  
She dropped her hand and nodded,  
"What do I tell Adam? He'll know I saw you."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Tell him...tell him Ollie's okay. That's all."  
He looked at the time,  
"I gotta go."  
Victoria felt her heart break as she watched him leave. She took a deep breath and followed him out.

"You enjoying that buddy?"  
Oliver nodded and took another spoonful,  
"Mmhmm."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"Good. Good I'm glad."  
Oliver swung his legs as he ate his pudding then looked at Robert,  
"Is Daddy going to be at home when we get back?"  
Robert watched his son for a moment,  
"I don't think so sweetheart. Just you and me tonight. Is that okay?"  
Oliver nodded,  
"Will I see him tomorrow?"  
Robert swallowed hard,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm sure you will. You eat up okay?"  
Oliver didn't ask any more questions as he returned to his food. Robert watched him a while longer then looked away, picking up his drink and ignoring the lump in his throat as he drank it down.

"Aaron? Love?"  
Chas knocked gently on the door again and opened it slowly to find him in the same position he'd been in all day; curled on his side on the bed, hugging a pillow to himself and staring into space,  
"Aaron?"  
She walked over and sat on the bed,  
"I made you something to eat."  
He didn't answer; another tear fell from his eye and he ignored it as it dropped down his nose,  
"You need to eat something."  
He blinked and swallowed,  
"I'm not hungry."  
She pushed her hand through his hair,  
"How about a drink?"  
Aaron pushed his head into the pillow and she sighed,  
"Aaron-"  
"Please leave me alone."  
She moved closer,  
"Aaron-"  
"Mum...please."  
She pulled him around to look at her,  
"Aaron, wallowing in this isn't helping anyone. You need to deal with this."  
He looked at her,  
"What's the point? I've ruined it."  
She raised her eyebrows,  
"The point? Well...your son for one thing."  
He winced and looked away,  
"He'll hate me too."  
Chas pulled him up and hugged him,  
"No he won't. He doesn't."  
She hesitated and then pulled back,  
"Robert text me. Said to tell you to meet them in the cafe tomorrow morning. Ollie wants you."  
He blinked and swallowed,  
"What about him? How is he?"  
She wiped his cheeks free of tears again,  
"I don't know. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer. Just said Ollie wanted you and to meet them in the morning."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Mum...I screwed up so bad."  
He broke down as she pulled him into another hug,  
"It'll be okay. It'll all be okay."  
He gripped her tightly and gave in to the sobs.

Robert stared at the ceiling and chewed his lip as he thought. He hadn't slept much, too many thoughts and Oliver curled up against him all night was enough to keep him awake. He couldn't bear having the bed to himself and Oliver thought it was a great idea to sleep in with him so he let him. He looked over at the sleeping boy and felt his heart break. He reached over and pulled him closer until he was resting half on his chest. He kissed his head and returned to staring at the ceiling until Oliver sat up and yawned,  
"Morning."  
The boy looked at him and yawned again before lying back down and curling up to him, popping his thumb in his mouth and staring into space. Robert held him close until he woke up properly and sat up slowly again,  
"Where's Daddy?"  
Robert pushed his fingers through his hair,  
"We're gonna go see him at the cafe remember?"  
Oliver grinned and sat up,  
"Can I show him my pictures?"  
Robert smiled at the boy,  
"Of course you can. Let's get you dressed yeah? Then we'll go down."  
Oliver moved to climb from the bed,  
"Uh, hold on. Where's my kiss?"  
He stopped and kissed Robert quickly,  
"Morning Daddy."  
"That's better, come on. Wee wee first."  
Robert took a breath to steady his nerves and followed the excited boy into the bathroom.

Aaron couldn't sit still, apologies running through his head over and over until the door opened,  
"Daddy!"  
Oliver ran in and leapt into his arms. Aaron hugged him tightly; kissing his cheeks and then hugging him again,  
"Hi baby. Oh god I've missed you so much."  
"I missed you too."  
Oliver pulled back with a big grin,  
"I've been making pictures and Daddy said I could bring them so I could show you!"  
Aaron grinned and pushed his hand through Oliver's hair,  
"Yeah? I can't wait to see them!"  
He put Oliver on the floor and looked at Robert,  
"Hi."  
Robert cleared his throat and looked at Oliver,  
"Why don't you go see Brenda and see if she doesn't have something yummy for you? No chocolate though okay?"  
He looked up at Brenda, who nodded at him and walked around to take Oliver's hand,  
"Come on little man; let's see what we've got."  
Robert looked at Aaron and sat silently in the sofa opposite. Aaron swallowed and sat back in his place,  
"H-how have you been?"  
Robert looked at him and leant forward,  
"We're here for him. Okay? Not us. I'm not discussing that. Just smile and act like everything is fine."  
"Robert-"  
Robert glared at him,  
"I'm serious Aaron. I'm not discussing this here."  
He looked over at Oliver and grinned,  
"Wow look at that sandwich! It's bigger than you!"  
Aaron swallowed hard and fixed a smile to his face as Oliver sat beside him,  
"Can I show you my drawings now?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah baby, course you can."  
Robert watched as Aaron went through the pictures with him; swallowing the lump in his throat and looking away as Oliver grinned up at him. Robert shifted in the seat and glanced around,  
"Hey Ollie, eat your sandwich up and we'll go to the park, what do you say?"  
Oliver smiled and started eating his food as Aaron watched him, carding his fingers through the boy’s blonde hair.  
"Finished!"  
Robert stood up and held his coat,  
"Good boy, pop your coat on."  
He picked up the pictures and put them back in Oliver's back pack as Aaron scrambled to his feet,  
"Robert-"  
Robert gripped the backpack and lowered his voice,  
"We're not doing this here. We're gonna take him to the park and he's gonna have fun. That's what matters okay?"  
Aaron nodded, looking down as Oliver slipped his little hand into his,  
"Daddy will you push me?"  
Aaron grinned at him,  
"Sure I will. Gonna make you go all the way around?"  
"No daddy!"  
Aaron gripped his hand and followed Robert out and across the road to the park,  
"Go play on there for a bit sweetheart Daddy and I will be right here."  
Oliver ran off onto the climbing frame and Aaron swallowed and looked over at Robert who was walking to one of the benches. He walked over to him and sat beside him; aching to touch him, to hold him,  
"Robert...I don't even know what to say to you."  
Robert swallowed hard and focused on watching Oliver,  
"Then don't."  
Aaron felt his chest clench painfully and he gripped his hands together,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert clenched his jaw and nodded,  
"You said."  
"I am. It's killing me, what I did to you, what I did to us...I hate myself, I'm so so sorry. Please Rob-"  
"Ollie don't swing on that."  
Robert got up and walked away. Aaron looked down and let out a long breath as he tried to keep his tears away. The sound of Oliver squealing with laughter made him look up and he couldn't help the smile at the sight of Robert holding him upside down and tickling him. His smile faded as he watched them, slow realisation that he may have lost them setting in. He watched as Robert lifted him up to use the monkey bars and smiled at Oliver's smiling face. He blinked and looked down at his hands; his nails digging into his skin and making red marks. He loosened his grip immediately and focused on the silver ring on his left hand, his mind racing over everything he was bursting to say to Robert,  
"He wants you to push him on the swings."  
He looked up at Robert and frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert jerked his head to Oliver, who was standing by the swings,  
"I told him he can swing for a bit then we're going home."  
Aaron looked at him hopefully,  
"We?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Don't even think about it. You're not coming back."  
Aaron winced at the words and stood up, gripping Robert's wrist,  
"I'm not giving up."  
He met Robert's eye,  
"This isn't over."  
Robert yanked his wrist free,  
"Go play with your son."  
Aaron swallowed again and nodded before fixing a smile to his face and walking over to the swings,  
"Come on then bud, let's see how high you can swing."

"Come on Ollie we gotta head back."  
Oliver looked up at Aaron,  
"Daddy are you staying at home tonight?"  
Aaron knelt down to meet his eye and zipped up his coat,  
"Not tonight, I'm sorry."  
Oliver's face fell,  
"Why not?"  
Aaron ran his hands over Oliver's arms,  
"I need to stay with Nana Chas tonight she needs my help."  
Oliver touched his face,  
"Are you sad?"  
Aaron gave him a small smile,  
"I just miss you and Daddy that's all."  
Oliver nodded,  
"Daddy misses you too. And I miss you."  
Aaron nodded, fighting the tears that pressed against his eyes,  
"Listen you be good for Daddy okay? Do as he says."  
Oliver nodded and moved in to wrap his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"Love you Daddy."  
Aaron hugged him tightly,  
"I love you too baby boy. I love you more than anything in the world."  
"More than chocolate?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"More than all the chocolate in Wonka's factory."  
He met Robert's eye,  
"I love you more than life."  
Robert looked away and gripped Oliver's back pack. Aaron closed his eyes and turned his head to press a kiss to his head,  
"Now...you go have fun with Daddy yeah?"  
Oliver nodded and pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek before walking over to Robert,  
"Carry me?"  
Robert smirked,  
"What? Your legs don't work?"  
Oliver put his arms up and Robert picked him up,  
"Oh...oh god so heavy...can't carry you...."  
Oliver laughed and wrapped his arms around Robert's neck,  
"No daddy stop!"  
Robert kissed his head and held him on his hip,  
"You can do his bed time."  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert sniffed,  
"Yeah. We can talk when he's asleep."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Thank you."  
Robert stepped back,  
"Don't thank me."  
He turned and left; Aaron watched, lifting s hand to Oliver as he turned and waved to him as well.

Robert tapped his finger against the counter and chewed his lip as he heard Aaron coming back down the stairs. He looked at him as he walked into the kitchen,  
"He's asleep. Went down pretty quickly."  
He put Oliver's bottle on the side and pulled his sleeves over his hands as they stood in silence.  
"Robert?"  
Robert leant against the counter and stared at the floor. Aaron chewed his lip and then took a breath,  
"Robert I'm sorry. I know I keep saying it and I'm gonna keep on until you listen. I am so...so sorry. But...Robert all I did was kiss him. I stopped it before it went too far."  
Robert looked at him incredulously,  
"Before it went too far? It already went too far Aaron- you went out and hooked up with another man. You took what we had and you broke it so you could what? Get back at me for an argument?"  
Aaron pushed his hands through his hair,  
"I screwed up. Okay? I admit that. But it's not something we can't get past. Right?"  
Robert looked at him then shook his head and let out a long breath,  
"You know everyone that's talked to me has just talked about how upset you are. How broken you are...how I should forgive you."  
He rubbed his face,  
"You wanna know why it hurts so much? Why what you did is literally ripping me apart inside?"  
He shrugged,  
"It's because I don't even hate you. Because despite the fact that you screwed up. That you did this...I still feel like I deserve it. Like I've done something wrong and I should be asking you for forgiveness."  
"Robert-"  
Robert held his hand out to stop him,  
"Don't. Don't touch me."  
He took some deep breaths and swallowed,  
"I just want to know why."  
Aaron shrugged slightly,  
"I don't know why."  
He wiped the tear that fell down his cheek away,  
"I wish I had an answer but I don't. I just...I was so angry and I went to the bar and I drank too much and he was just...there."  
Robert swallowed, tears dripping down his cheeks,  
"Go on."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert gestured toward him,  
"Go on. I want to know. I wanna know everything. Go on."  
Aaron rubbed his nose,  
"I-I don't know. I don't know we just...why does it matter?"  
Robert sniffed,  
"Just tell me."  
Aaron took a breath,  
"We left...we went to the alley...and we kissed and I realised it was a mistake straight away and I pushed him away and I came home. I came home to you. Because I want you. Because I love YOU."  
Robert scoffed,  
"You love me? You don't love me. If you loved me you would've ignored him. Said no straight away. You would've remembered that you had a husband and a child at home and you wouldn't HAVE TAKEN SOME STRANGER DOWN AN ALLEYWAY LIKE A CHEAP WHORE TO GET SOME STUPID REVENGE. DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU DO, YOU DON'T LOVE ME."  
He couldn't stop his emotions, covering his face with his hands and shuddering as he sobbed. Aaron immediately went to him and wrapped his arms around him; holding him tightly as he fought against him,  
"No. No get off me. Get off me."  
Aaron held him more tightly as Robert sobbed,  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I love you. I love you. I love you."  
Robert pushed against him,  
"No...NO."  
He pushed Aaron back and wiped his nose,  
"You don't get to fix this with a hug. You don't get to do that. You hurt me Aaron."  
He jabbed himself in the chest,  
"You broke me."  
Aaron breathed in a shuddery breath and wiped his eyes,  
"Robert please...please don't say I've lost you. We've been through so much worse please don't say this is it. Please."  
Robert shook his head and put his hands on his hips,  
"You know if it was just me I'd be gone. I'd have left and be anywhere else but it's not."  
He wiped his eyes,  
"I love you Aaron...but right now I don't like you. I don't want you here. I don't wanna see you or think about you or..."  
He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice calm,  
"I'm never gonna keep you and Ollie apart. I promise that. You can pick him up tomorrow and have the afternoon with him if you want. We'll keep it normal for him."  
Aaron felt sick,  
"Please tell me this isn't over."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I don't want it to be...but right now I don't know. I'm sorry but I don't know."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"Robert I can't lose you. I can't lose you please. I can't do this without you."  
Robert walked over and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, pressing a kiss to his head,  
"Let yourself out yeah?"  
With that he was gone; leaving Aaron standing in the kitchen alone.

"Daddy?"  
Robert looked at Oliver and smiled,  
"Hi bud."  
"Why are you in my bed?"  
"Do you mind me being here?"  
Oliver shook his head,  
"No."  
Robert pulled him closer and kissed his head,  
"I just wanted to hang out with you."  
Oliver lay on his back and picked up his toy monkey,  
"You can have him if you're sad, Daddy."  
Robert took the monkey and smiled,  
"Thank you."  
Oliver watched him for a bit,  
"Daddy?"  
Robert looked down at him,  
"Yeah?"  
"Was daddy bad? Is that why he can't live here?"  
Robert frowned slightly and sat up,  
"Okay bud...listen..."  
Oliver sat up as well and Robert pulled him onto his lap,  
"Daddy and I had a bit of a falling out...remember when you and Harley didn't want to be friends anymore?"  
Oliver nodded as he played with Robert's hands,  
"Well...Daddy and I aren't really friends right now so we're not hanging out together. But we love you more than anything and that's never gonna change okay?"  
Oliver looked at him,  
"When will you be friends again?"  
Robert ran his fingers through Oliver's hair,  
"I don't know bud."  
Oliver turned around and stood on the bed with his hands on Robert's shoulders,  
"Do you want me to be your friend?"  
Robert grinned,  
"I would love that."  
Oliver held a hand up,  
"I think friends make each other pancakes."  
Robert laughed,  
"Do you now?"  
Oliver grinned; laughing loudly as Robert tickled him,  
"Tell you what...how about we make pancakes and we eat them in the living room watching TV? Just today?"  
Oliver grinned widely,  
"With chocolate!"  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"Only if you promise not to eat it all."  
"You can have one bit."  
Robert mock gasped,  
"One?"  
He grabbed Oliver and tickled him again,  
"I think you'll find I'll have all of it!"  
Oliver squealed with laughter and tried to wriggle free,  
"No daddy!"  
Robert tackled him and pressed kisses to his face before blocking him in and growling as he blew kisses to his stomach,  
"Daddy! No no oops!"  
Robert lifted himself,  
"What?"  
Oliver looked at him with wide eyes,  
"I did wee wee."  
Robert grinned,  
"That's alright, you've got pull ups on. Come on. Let's get you changed."  
He jumped from the bed and pulled Oliver up by his arms; dangling him in the air and making him laugh as he carried him off toward the bathroom.

Aaron checked his stuff and rubbed his face,  
"What time are you getting him?"  
"About one. Then I have him until bed time. Hopefully Robert'll let me put him to bed again."  
Chas nodded,  
"And Robert? How was he?"  
Aaron fiddled with the bag; he hadn't spoken to anyone when he got in the night before. He'd walked around the village for nearly two hours before slipping in to the pub and locking himself in his room,  
"Angry."  
He shrugged,  
"Sad."  
He sniffed and cleared his throat,  
"Do you have the directions to that play centre? I thought I'd take him there and we can-"  
"Aaron."  
He looked at Chas,  
"He um...he said he loves me but he doesn't like me. He said he feels like it's him being punished again because he somehow deserved it."  
He blinked slowly,  
"I mean...I know I never...defended him the way I should've. I should've stood up to people more when they said stuff to him but I never thought it bothered him. I hurt him and he's still expecting everyone to hate him."  
He shook his head and sat heavily,  
"No wonder he doesn't wanna be with me."  
Chas folded her arms and watched him,  
"And Ollie? Did he say how that would factor in?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Said he'd never keep us apart. That he's gonna keep it as normal as we can."  
Aaron wiped his nose,  
"I'm gonna get him back mum. I am. I mean it was just a kiss. He can get over just a kiss right? It didn't mean anything."  
Chas looked at him,  
"Aaron...I love you. But you're an idiot."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Chas sat opposite him,  
"That boy has every right to sling you out and lock the door."  
Aaron stared at her,  
"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that he has every right to never speak to me again? One tiny mistake and I lose everything. Like he's never screwed up?"  
Chas sighed,  
"It’s a bit different Aaron-"  
"How?"  
She shrugged,  
"Because in his eyes you're perfect. And you know that."  
Aaron slumped into the seat,  
"I just miss him so much."  
She squeezed his hand,  
"I know you do. I know."  
She looked at the time,  
"You better get going. Don't want to be late for Ollie."  
He nodded and sighed heavily as he climbed to his feet and grabbed his backpack,  
"I'll see you later."  
He headed toward the door,  
"Aaron?"  
He turned and Chas stood up,  
"He still loves you. Give it time...okay?"  
He nodded and gave a small smile,  
"See you later."  
Chas watched him leave then sighed and returned to her coffee.

Robert clicked the email open and stared blankly at it before sitting back and rubbing his face. The knock on the door made him jump and he shut the laptop before walking to the front door, he opened up and stopped at the sight of Chas,  
"Hi."  
Robert sighed,  
"Look if you're here to tell me to forgive and forget just don't. I'm not in the mood."  
Chas held her hands up,  
"I'm not I just...wanted to see how you are."  
Robert frowned,  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
He stepped aside,  
"Best come in then."  
She stepped inside and touched his arm lightly,  
"Got tea?"  
"I can make some?"  
She walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of the mess,  
"Given up the cleaner then?"  
Robert folded his arms and leant against the doorway,  
"Ollie wanted pancakes this morning. Couldn't say no to him."  
Chas nodded,  
"How are you?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Well...I haven't been to work in several days and Nicola is well aware of that and won't let it go. My son clearly takes after me and kicks in his sleep but I can't seem to let him be in a separate room because I can't sleep on my own. I have clients breathing down my neck because I haven't kept meetings because I can't focus on anything...oh yeah and my marriage is on the rocks because my husband hooked up with someone in an alleyway. So I'm doing great Chas. Real great. How are you?"  
Chas watched him for a moment and Robert shook his head,  
"I'm sorry."  
She walked over and moved to put her arms around him, he pulled back,  
"What are you doing?"  
She looked at him,  
"Well I'm not making a move on you if that's what you're worried about. I'm giving you a hug."  
She pulled him in to a hug and rubbed his back slowly,  
"Now I know I'm not Diane and I know you and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye but you need to know you're not on your own in this okay? I could throttle Aaron for this."  
He didn't answer and she frowned,  
"Robert?"  
His grip on her tightened and he shook as he cried. She clicked her tongue and put one hand in his hair as she held him,  
"You let it all out. You're okay. You're okay."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for breaking down."  
Chas sat opposite him and gripped her own mug of tea,  
"Forget about it. Not like it's not justified."  
Robert stared at the drink and took a breath,  
"I don't hate him. At all actually."  
He shrugged,  
"But it hurts."  
He met her eye,  
"It really hurts."  
He sniffed,  
"Then I think maybe I'm overreacting, I mean the things I've done in the past..."  
He sighed,  
"It hurts."  
Chas touched his hand,  
"I know it does."  
He took his hand back and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"I'm so tired Chas. I'm so tired of being angry...of missing him...I'm so tired."  
He dropped his hands,  
"You know Ollie asked me this morning if Daddy had done something bad and that's why he isn't living with us. He knows somethings happened. He's heard us yelling...How can I look at him and keep everything happy? He's so little and he's going through this. I'm putting him through this."  
He balled his fists and put them to his eyes,  
"I can't put him through this it's not fair."  
"Robert...I can't believe I'm saying this because I love my son to death but if you can't get past this you need to end it now. Keeping it like this is only going to hurt Ollie more."  
Robert sniffed and nodded, dropping his hands,  
"I know...I know."  
He looked at her,  
"I love him Chas. I wanna smack the hell out of him but...I love him."  
Chas nodded,  
"Do you forgive him?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I don't know."  
He shrugged,  
"I want to....I just...I never thought he'd do this. He's meant to be the good one I'm meant to be the screw up."  
He sighed heavily,  
"I just don't know what I'm doing. I'm tired."  
Chas chewed her lip for a moment then sat up,  
"How about this."  
He met her eye,  
"Ollie can stay with us tonight, call it a sleepover. You can have the night to yourself, go to a hotel or a bar or something, get out of the house and just let yourself relax. Tomorrow you can see how you feel. If you feel you can't forgive then you can't forgive, but if you want to make a go...then you come back and you talk to him. How does that sound?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I could do with a night’s sleep."  
He met her eye,  
"Sure you don't mind having the kid?"  
Chas scoffed,  
"You kidding? I love having him."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay."  
Chas tapped the table,  
"Done. Get your laptop and book a room. You need to rest."  
He nodded and stood up before pausing,  
"Thanks Chas. Really."  
She smiled at him,  
"You know...despite our past. I'm happy you're family."  
He smiled at her,  
"Thanks."  
He looked round,  
"I'll book the room and get his stuff ready."  
She sat back and watched him leave before returning to her tea.

Aaron watched Oliver as he coloured in his pictures and smiled at him,  
"What you drawing?"  
Oliver looked at him,  
"Daddy and you and me and that's a dog."  
Aaron grinned,  
"You want a dog?"  
Oliver looked at him and then carried on colouring,  
"Is Daddy coming to get me today?"  
Aaron took a sip of his drink,  
"I think so. You don't wanna stay here?"  
Oliver reached for another crayon,  
"Daddy cried. I heard him."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Yeah...yeah I know he did. I'm sorry you heard it."  
"It's okay. I gave him my monkey. You can have batman if you want to cry."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Thank you. You keep batman though."  
Oliver looked at him and cocked his head,  
"Do you love Daddy?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows in surprise,  
"Of course I do."  
Oliver lifted a hand,  
"Then why did you not be his friend?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"It's complicated buddy."  
Oliver sighed,  
"Story of my life."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Cheeky sod."  
Oliver looked up and grinned,  
"Daddy!"  
He climbed down and ran across the room where Robert was standing in the doorway,  
"Hi buddy!"  
He picked him up and kissed his cheeks,  
"Did you have fun?"  
Oliver cupped his face and put his nose against Robert's,  
"Daddy let me have chips."  
"Did he?"  
Oliver nodded,  
"Uncle Marlon gave me the big ones."  
"Lucky you."  
Oliver grinned and pulled back as Robert smiled,  
"Missed you bud."  
"Missed you too."  
He kissed Oliver's cheek again and looked at Aaron,  
"Hey bud? Nana Chas is just outside the door, I think she might get you a drink."  
"But I'm drawing."  
Chas appeared behind Robert,  
"Come on trouble, let's go get something fizzy. Let your daddy's have a chat."  
Robert put him on the floor and waited until the door closed to look back at Aaron; now stood and gripping the back of the chair.  
"How are you?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Tired. Turns out a hotel room doesn't guarantee a good night sleep. Couldn't stop waiting for little Bruce Lee in there to kick me again."  
"Yeah he does that."  
Robert swallowed,  
"You?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Horrible. I miss you."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"Yeah I miss you too."  
He looked around,  
"I don't trust you Aaron."  
Aaron chewed his lip and looked down as Robert stepped forward,  
"But I want to. I want to be able to trust you and move past it and have our family back."  
"You can-"  
"Just let me...let me get this out."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I was up half of last night just...just thinking about it. Thinking about life without you...of divorcing you and splitting time with Ollie and being those...cold parents that don't talk. And I realised....fuck it."  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"Fuck it. You fucked up. That's what happened. And it knocked you off this-this pedestal I had you on and maybe that's a good thing. Because you're human and you make mistakes and god knows I've made them. So...so we draw a line. We start again. These last few days have been horrible. And I've hated it. I've hated every minute and yeah we have to build trust again and we have to get back on track and that'll take time but...Aaron I just want you. I just want my best friend back and I want...us."  
Aaron swallowed, his eyes wide,  
"What are you saying?"  
Robert didn't answer, choosing instead to stride over to him and pull him into a hug. He buried his face into Aaron's neck and closed his eyes as Aaron hugged him tightly,  
"Come home?"  
Aaron nodded and gripped his jacket tightly,  
"Yeah."  
Robert pulled back and looked at him,  
"Promise me it meant nothing."  
Aaron blinked, tears spilling as he did,  
"I swear on my life it meant nothing."  
Robert nodded and Aaron gripped him tightly,  
"I love you."  
Robert met his eye and moved his hand to cup Aaron's cheek, stroking his skin gently before closing the gap and kissing his lips.


End file.
